


Loki’s memories.

by Gaychonk



Series: Disgusting crack fics, the series. [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, Gay Loki, M/M, MLP(mile long penis), Sad Loki, facesitting, hydraulic jack, submissive loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaychonk/pseuds/Gaychonk
Summary: After thanos died in a storm Loki (his husband) remembers all their good times together.
Relationships: Loki/Thanos (Marvel)
Series: Disgusting crack fics, the series. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Loki’s memories.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based roughly off a nasty fanfic called lygari. Don’t abuse the author. *don't flame me senpai*

It has been 20 years since Thanus had shrex with Loki, and Loki low-key still hasn’t gotten over it. Every time Loki low-key closes his eyeballs, he sees thanus sucking on his pp, he hears thanus say “are buttcheeks one word or should I spread them apart.” And he smells his own, low-key nasty smelling butt juice overflow because thanus shoved his pp in Loki peach shaped anus. And every time that happens, Loki low-key wishes that he could go back to that time. *FLASHBACK* “o-oh Thanus-sama p-plz t-thrust f-faster!”  
Moaned a very hot and bothered Loki. “Jeez i havnt even taken off my panties yet, so shut up sweaty.”  
Said thanus. “Also the main sex scene already happened in the top paragraph so be quiet bitch.”  
“Oh my apologies thanus-San pl-plz forgive me Daddy *owo winks*.”  
Thanus then snorted weirdly and then exclaimed “hey bitch boy wanna hear a sExuAL inNuEndo.”  
O-oh yes p-plz t-Thanus-San, I sure do anything sExuAL.” “Well here it is u dumb bitch boy, if I told u had a sexy butt, would u hold it against me?” Loki upon hearing that sentence, immediately came in his panties, but Thanus evidently didn’t notice that because he started walking away. “Are u coming?”  
Asked Thanus who still wasn’t looking behind himself. “O-oh yes d-daddy.”  
Moaned Loki, whom low-key was cumming. “Well then hurry up bitch”  
said Thanus who than walked into the bedroom. Loki, whose pp was still squirting it’s juice, pathetically crawled into the bedroom, were he than received the ultimate ass pounding. *END OF FLASHBACK* Loki sat in his rocking chair by the ocean that claimed his husband, Thanus in its icy jaws 15 years ago. The day Thanus died Loki begged him not to go on the ship into the growing storm. But Thanus just shrugged him off while saying “u can beg me not to go into a dangerous place when I get back if u know what I mean.”  
*owo sex funny* But Thanus drowned at sea, leaving Loki to low-key raise their 59 children by himself. Loki told all of his children not to fuck sailors, but his oldest child, Beth, had developed a fetish for sailors and started to peg them with her big pp. Remembering all of this, Loki suddenly died of a heart attack. Which made sense cause he was over 9000 years old. 

*fin*


End file.
